ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
The following is a list of the most critical terms A—Z for the UFO-Alien Database. A Alien — anything not understood, either terrestrial or extraterrestrial; an anomaly. Anunna — oldest term in the known human language (Sumerian) to refer to a pantheon of deities. Root word of Anunnaki (princely star seed). They are tall, white or pale, humanoid, blue-eyed beings (appear as Oriental, Nordics, Blondes, Pleiadeans, Space Brothers, the GFL, etc...). Designated as type EBE-2. The Aviary — disinformants; but might be in a pigeonhole. B Beta — or Project Beta, is a paper by Paul Bennewitz, written in 1988, that recommends how to infiltrate the unconfirmed Dulce Base. The paper was influential to Jason Bishop, Branton, and the later Phil Schneider. If Thomas Castello is real—the abductions and captives of unethical human experimentation at Dulce are still located there (Successor programs of ). C Cattle mutilations — False flag; Strongly suspect of being a ploy to make the public think that there is only an interest in cattle blood and parts (bodies are often left behind, allowing for inspection by human personnel); When the real story are the unethical human experimentations occurring at DUMBs. D Disinformation — employed to intentionally lead an audience off-track from a dirty truth (Grudge, Blue Book, Red Book, Yellow Book). Draconians — The Draco; used by humans to refer to the white Reptilian masters who implement strict law at key US (i.e. Dulce Base). Dulce Base — a US DUMB under the MKUltra program and its successor; Known for abducting, housing, and experimenting on humans. Harvests blood, organs, and reproductive eggs/seed. DUMB — Deep Undergound Military Base E EBE — Extraterrestrial Biological Entity Extraterrestrial — False flag; What humans consider alien, is right under our noses. They are only visitors if they come to you for a visit. The "extraterrestrial" concept was promoted by The Aviary—a team of UFO disinformants highly active between 1980 and 2010. They pushed Paul Bennewitz to the breaking point for exposing Dulce Base, in which he was institutionalized. Humans and The Others both occupy the island Earth. Humans are surface dwellers and The Others are subterraneans with advanced craft—not necessarly interstellar, but are actually atom displacers. Ancient humans may have had a relationship with The Others, but the modern human (since the advent of the Abrahamic faiths) have lost touch and demonized The Others (Although Jacques Vallée had connections with The Avairy, he at least promoted the concept that the "extraterrestrials" are actually indigenous to Earth). G Gray — or Grey; A that refers to a smaller species of Reptilian (often greyish in color) in servitude to the taller Draco (white Reptilian). Greys are designated as type EBE-1. They are organic beings, not artificial robots or androids; although they have access to a hive mind (telepathic). They absorb nutrients through their skin as some lizards do. H Hybrids — The mixing of DNA between humans and The Others. May have also occurred in ancient times regarding stories of chimeras, demigods and nephilim. I Interdimentional — Misinformation; the truer concept is not fully understood by humans. The key to understanding is comprehending the ability to displace atoms (See Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary) and Lacerta File 2000 (Commentary)). L Lokas or Talas a Hindu concept that refers to multiple layers of physical worlds. Western researchers might be misrepresenting this concept to mean multiple dimensions. The concept becomes of serious interest in xenology and ufology due to it being mentioned in the declassified Memorandum 6751. The US document details another world "which interpenetrates with our own and is not perceptible to us.5 The region from which they come...corresponds to the Lokas or Talas. Students of esoteric matters will understand these terms."8 LHC — Large Hadron Collider. Ever wonder why there have been major cut backs on space programs? L - H - C the particlenaut; Human scientists are trying to figure out how to displace atoms the way The Others can. (Side note on space funding: Trump only revealed an already existing Space Fleet that’s been active since Reagan- See and thank Gary McKinnon). M Misinformation — unintentionally publicizing information that is not quite correct. Could be an honest mistake or wasn’t interpreted correctly. This is quite common, and should not motivate witch hunts. Missing time—is “memory blanking”, or a form of , a phenomenon that often occurs during abduction experiences. The feeling of lost time can be felt well over an hour. In some cases, an abductee might not even realize that time was lost; An example of this might be the Knowles abduction case out of Australia. N Nibiru — Misinformation; A with an interesting hypothesis. O The Others a term used, specifically for this Glossary, to refer to non-human entities on Earth no matter their affiliation. P Paranormal — Supernormal R Reptilians — or Saurians; Evolved highly intelligent dinosauroid native to Earth; Live in advanced subterranean dwellings; Deified by “pagans”; considered demons by the Abrahamic faiths ( “Christians”, “Judaists”, “Muslims”). If anyone asks why they don’t reveal themselves... think witch hunt, crusades, Dark Ages. S S-4 — A DUMB near Area 51 that was used for analyzing alien flying craft. Area 51 performed some of the test flights from the inspirations that came out of S-4. Serpo — Disinformation (See Serpo hypothesis); A project allegedly having gone to a planet in the Zeta Reticuli system (based on Releases with a lot of bantering between "informants"). After Memorandum 6751 was declassified in 2010 and disclosed to the public by the FBI archives— a new light might be shed on Serpo. Memo 6751 states that there is another world that "interpenetrates" with our own. The expedition to codename Serpo may have never left Earth. What the Serpo Team might have witnessed was a world "interpenetrated" deep within Inner Earth (or Hollow Earth). This conspiracy within a conspiracy is reinforced by the chimera-like beings they encountered, namely a large snake with human eyes (supports Dulce Base experiments on Level 6-"The Vivarium" note: Level 6 is 45 feet high; with an additional 45 feet of space going up to the next level; and other 45 feet of space going down to the next level-Castello interview). Stargate — Misinformation; If dealing with an alternate dimension-the truer concept is not fully understood by humans. The key to understanding is comprehending the ability to displace atoms (Something the LHC is suspected of working on). Stargates are not interstellar. The Other world is a lot closer than humans realize (See Memorandum 6751 and Lokas or Talas). The term may also be related to "Sun Gate", megaliths readily seen in Mesoamerica. "Sun Gates" are also mentioned in the Books of Enoch in connection to the Zodiac. Stargates or Sungates may not be portals to other galaxies, but are physical star-maps as in . T Tiamat — (Sumerian deity) Perhaps the most ancient of beings who seeded the Reptilians (The planet Tiamat is a ). U Ufology — The study and analysis of sightings, documents or material to determine alien flying craft. X Xenology — The study and analysis of sightings, abductions, documents or material as related to anything alien. Z Zetas — Disinformation: Look to the stars, not under your feet. (moments later) Woe! How did that get there?—there’s a Dulce Base. *